


Requests

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor having to bow out of a performance because his "throat is raw from overuse". Meanwhile Maedhros turns the same color as his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requests

**Author's Note:**

> This is while Fingolfin is alive, and they (the Feanorions) are still on relatively good terms with everyone. I do have more in mind but this one stood out the most. Sorry if I did Fingolfin poorly I don’t usually get to write him. (If you have ideas for a better name I would love to hear it.)

Maedhros and Fingolfin looked at the door as it opened. Maglor entered the room, and shut the door firmly behind him. He turned to see both his brother and uncle watching him.

“My apologies if I interrupted something, but I needed to talk with you before this evenings festivities.” Maglor said softly bowing his head respectfully towards Fingolfin. He thought about asking if they could talk elsewhere, but decided against it. It wasn’t like anything he was going to talk to their uncle about wouldn’t be heard by his brother eventually, and anyways he wanted to cause his brother a little bit of trouble for what he needed to request.

“Nothing important, or at least nothing that cannot wait until later.” Fingolfin smiled at him, and gestured for him to join them. He crossed the room and stood where he had his uncle facing him but was unable to see his brother.

“Thank you uncle. I was going to ask if it would be possible for Finrod to take over for me tonight.” He fought the urge to fidget under the concerned looks he got from them both. It seemed that neither one had noticed the hoarse and slightly rough edge his voice had. He wondered if he should be pleased or irritated by that.

“Why are you unable to perform?” Maedhros asked worriedly. It was clear that Fingolfin wanted to ask the same question but Maedhros beat him to it.

“I went to see Maereth a little while ago; because when I was practicing this morning my voice sounded off and it seems that my throat is raw from overuse.” He gave his brother a lingering look before returning his attention to their uncle. From his angle he could see Maedhros turning red and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else than where he was.

Fingolfin nodded thoughtfully. “If you are unable to perform then it would be Finrod that would play in your place. If you haven’t asked him to already I can go do so.”

Maglor gave him a grateful smile and nodded. “If you would I would appreciate it. I came strait here after I finished at the healers. She said if I didn’t use it too much today I should be able to sing tomorrow. Maybe Finrod would be willing to switch sets with me, and do today while I do tomorrow.” He grinned giving his brother a pointed look. “I’m sure I can keep from overusing my throat for the day.”

“Of course I’m sure that will be fine. I’ll go talk with him now.” Fingolfin set a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. Maglor nodded, and stepped aside so he could walk to the door. Fingolfin looked over his shoulder briefly at Maedhros. “Do you mind if we continue our conversation later?”

“No, not at all. If we need to we can continue it tomorrow.” Maedhros’ voice was steady, and calm even though he clearly wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor.

“All right I’ll be off then. Maglor take care of your brother. He looks a little flushed, and everyone is hoping to see him at dinner tonight.” Fingolfin instructed leaving the room.

Maedhros immediately turned bright red. Maglor laughed softly knowing just how his brother interpreted those words, and gave his brother a playful smile. “You hear that Nelyo? I was told to take care of you until dinner. Hopefully you have some ideas on something we can do while I rest my throat from last nights entertainment.”

If anything those words caused Maedhros to turn a brighter shade of red. Taking pity on his brother, Maglor wrapped his arm around his waist, and lead him back to his bed where they could talk some and amuse themselves until they were retrieved for dinner.


End file.
